Branches
by MSU82
Summary: Just a Neji and Tenten one-shot with a poem I wrote by myself!XD Enjoy:


**The poem used in this fan fiction is called "Branches", and is written by me, Mary L.S.(animechick1998), and me alone. (Cause I am just that awesome! Lol.) And I would appreciate if you would ask my permission to use it if you wanna borrow it for a fan fiction or something else. And give me credit also. Thanks!XD**

**Branches**

A twelve year-old Neji was sitting in an open space in the woods, taking his headband and head wrap off as he leaned against a tree. _The elder was right, wasn't he? _He thought to himself as he felt a lone tear run down his face.

**_Flashback_**

"Get back here you little brat!" An elder shouted as he was chasing a young Hyuuga girl branch member. Neji saw this, and then he stepped between the elder and child when the girl tripped.

"Stay away from the girl." He said, activating his Byakugan. "Out of my way you brat!" The elder spat as at him. "No." Neji said flatly as he got into first stance.

"I said move you worthless, weak, loveless future-fated branch member!" The elder spat at him, but the young male didn't even flinch. Even though it hurt him so much on the inside.

Then suddenly the elder made some quick hand signs, and the next second Neji was screeching in pain on the ground. The elder having used the curse mark seal.

"Elder Hibachi." I voice Neji could never mistake as not being his uncle's spoke as the pain suddenly stopped. "May I ask why you are using the branch seal? A seal, need I remind you, is used as a last resort only." He said with a hard glare.

"It was a last resort. This worthless brat needs to remember his place." The elder known as Hibachi said, and then he straightened and walked off. "Neji." Hiashi said as he turned to his nephew still kneeling on the ground, wearing a softer face.

"I'm fine Hiashi-sama…" Neji said as he stood up, and then turned. "I think I need some time alone, I'll be back in a few hours." He said, and then walked off.

**_Flashback Ended_**

Neji closed his eyes as he felt more tears fall, and then he gripped his hand over his curse mark. "Neji…" He heard someone say in a soft voice from right in front of him. That someone being a girl in twin hair buns.

"Hinata-chan told me what happened when I came to get you for training." Tenten said in the same soft voice as she looked down at him. Neji looked up at her and then he looked down at the ground with a sigh as e took his hand from his head.

Tenten sighed herself, and then kneeled down right in front of him. She hesitated, but then slowly leaned forward and kissed Neji's forehead softly, right on the curse mark.

"Tenten…" Neji whispered with wide eyes, but didn't pull away from her. "Neji. I'm going to tell you something, and you have to always remember it. No matter what…" She said as her lips where still against his forehead, and then she moved her face down toward his right ear and whispered…

**_"People say that the branch is weak compared to the tree._**

**_But what would happen without a branch?_**

**_Without the branch, there would be no leafs to gather the light._******

**_Without light, the tree would no longer be in full health._******

**_Without it's full health, the tree would wither._**

**_And if the tree withers, it would eventually die._**

**_A tree is _**stronger**_ than it's branches,_******

**_But without any branch, the tree could never live."_**

"…Promise me you'll remember that. And aalso nevere forget that your future isn't loveless, not as long as you hove people who care for you." She whispered in his ear again after she had finished the poem, and then she pulled far enough away from him so that their faces where three inches apart. "I promise I will." Neji told her, his face now the way it usually looks, along with a smirk.

"Good." She said with a smile, but not moving from where she was. "And I already figured out my future wouldn't be loveless though." Neji started said as he looked in her eyes. "Whar do you mean Neji?" Tenten asked, a little confused as she looked back at his eyes with a slightly raised eyebrow.

And then Neij put his arms around Tenten's waist, pulling her forward and into his lap gently. And then he kissed her. Tenten blushed even darker than Hinata could ever hope to, along with wide eyes. But then her eyes slowly closed, and she kissed back.

"I already have the girl I'll always love in my arms right now, and unless she doesn't love me back, I don't plan on ever loosing or letting her go." Neji whispered against her lips, and then he just leaned his forehead against hers, also wearing an actual smile.

Tenten checks went darker at his smile. Because it is something she's never really seen, and it was meant for only her. "She does… I mean...I love you too Neji." She said, smiling back at him. Then she kissed his cheek and hugged him, causing Neji to back.

**So what did you guys think? It took me almost a week to write then actual story, but like and an hour and half for the poem part. I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment and let me know. Peace! ^~^**


End file.
